Skinny Judo Club Member
| image = | gender = Male | school = Hakoniwa Academy | affiliation = Judo Club | ability = Judo | manga debut = Pilot Chapter | image gallery = yes }} The Skinny Judo Club Member is a student of Hakoniwa Academy, and a member of the Judo Club. He does not appear in the main series, instead only appearing in the Pilot Chapter. Personality Like the other members of the Judo Club, he appears more interested in having fun practicing Judo than actually excelling at it. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 28 Like the other members, he becomes more determined to practice Judo competitively after being inspired by Medaka Kurokami and seeing Zenkichi Hitoyoshi in action. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 44 Appearance He is a somewhat skinny young man with a shaved head. He wears both the men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, as well as a Judo uniform when he is at the club. Plot Pilot Chapter At the Judo Club, he observes the captain talk to Akasaka. As the four members leave the changing room, they find Medaka and Zenkichi (both in judo uniforms) waiting for them. Medaka immediately orders all five boys into the seating position, and then tells the club members that, because they don't have enough people to participate, she will lend them Zenkichi. However, she goes on to say that such a method won't help them in the long run, and that the club will need to be reformed, to the point that they will be capable of winning in the gold medal in Judo at the next Olympics. There is an immediate outcry from the club. Medaka proclaims that she will train with the Judo Club, and orders Zenkichi to come and spar with her. The club members are then stunned when Medaka easily flips Zenkichi, and are then horrified when he reveals that Medaka has a Red Obi. The club tries to talk their way out of training, but Medaka insists that she will come every day to work with them, and then tells them to get ready. Two hours later, Shiranui shows up at the club, only to find all of the members (and Zenkichi) beaten black and blue. When Zenkichi and Medaka come to club the next day, they find Akasaka by himself and out of uniform, with letters of resignations from the members of the Judo Club; the seniors do not think they will be able to meet Medaka's demands. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, pages 13-25 He and his friend had told Akasaka it was a mistake to get involved with Medaka, and then handed him their letters. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 29 Later, he and the other members watch the competition from the window, to see Zenkichi getting beaten by Beppu. The captain states that Zenkichi is doing his best, but that his opponent is too strong. He states that Beppu nearly killed all his rivals from middle school, and that he is deliberately drawing out the match so that he can continue to beat Zenkichi. Beppu and Zenkichi exchange barbs, and outside, Akasaka asks the captain if they are enjoying themselves right now. The captain answers that of course they aren't, and Shiranui shows up behind them, telling them things aren't always as simple as enjoying yourself, and that should move so she can get a better view. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, pages 36-38 As Zenkichi rises against Beppu, the Judo Club members burst in. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 41 Out of four matches, the Judo Club wins two and loses two, but they aren't satisfied with those results, and decided to do better at the next competition. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 44 Medaka and Zenkichi come to the Judo Club for morning practice again, worrying the members as to whether she will really show up every day. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 47 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male